Haizaki Ryouhei
|-|Ares no Tenbin= |-|Orion no Kokuin= Summary Haizaki Ryouhei (Elliot Ember in English) is one of the three protagonists of Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin, along with Inamori Asuto and Nosaka Yuuma. He's a forward for Seishou Gakuen and later on Inakuni Raimon. In Inazuma Eleven Orion no Kokuin he plays as a forward for Inazuma Japan. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 7-C, most likely higher | At least High 7-C, most likely higher Name: Haizaki Ryouhei, Elliot Ember (English dub) Origin: Inazuma Eleven Gender: Male Age: 14 Classification: Forward, No. 11 (Seishou Gakuen, Inazuma Japan (Orion) and Zhao Jinyuns), No. 14 (Inakuni Raimon) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Soccer player, Energy Projection (Most Hissatsus are energy-based), Darkness Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Pseudo-Flight, Light Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Sword-like Hissatsu, Summoning Attack Potency: At least Large Town level, most likely higher (Comparable or superior to other soccer players from Original series, almost matched against Gouenji and hold up against Asuto. Provide at least 1/3 of the power for Death Zone) | At least Large Town level, most likely higher (Should be stronger than before. Provide at least 1/2 of the power for Penguin the God & Devil, at least 1/3 for Koutei Penguin 2gou feat. Shark and Perseus Orb, and at least 1/4 for Death Crusher Zone and Last Resort Σ) Speed: At least Supersonic+ (Comparable or superior to other soccer players from Original Series) | At least Supersonic+ Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Large Town Class, most likely higher (Stopped Nosaka's King's Lance) | At least Large Town Class, most likely higher Durability: At least Large Town level, most likely higher (Took a hit from Ares Gouenji's Bakunetsu Storm) | At least Large Town level, most likely higher Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, several hundred metres with soccer kicks and Hissatsu Techniques. Standard Equipment: Soccer ball Intelligence: Skilled sports player Weaknesses: Poor at fist fighting, easily angered. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Solo Hissatsu *'From Ares no Tenbin' **'Overhead Penguin:' His signature shoot, The user shoots the ball into the air and jumps, then the user calls 6 penguins by whistling. The penguins then crash the ball and start to drill into the ball. The user then kicks the ball while being upside down, and the penguins follow it as if they were missiles. **'Perfect Penguin:' His second signature shoot, The user jumps in the air and crosses his arms. Then he uncrosses them and screams while penguins go for the ball. They go into the ball, giving the ball a powerful yellow energy. The user spins around and volley's the ball. Penguins come out of it, and on their way to the goal, they get absorbed back into the ball, creating a golden penguin. The penguin goes down the ground and soars to the goal, destroying the ground. *'From Orion no Kokuin' **'Shark the Deep:' His strongest shoot, The user creates a dark blue-indigo wave of water, leaps, and kicks the ball through the wave. As the ball heads toward the goal, the area between the user and the goal becomes an ocean, and the ball is carried along by a single shark fin slicing through the field and the top of the water. Just as the purple shark reaches the goal, it leaps up, revealing its body, jaws, and teeth. If the hissatsu is successful, the shark can wriggle out of goalkeeping hissatsu, "devour" the goalkeeper as it dives back into the ocean, and cast the ball into the goal. Combination Hissatsu *'From Ares no Tenbin' **'Death Zone:' A combination shoot hissatsu, The user along with two partners jump with the ball. In mid-air, they rotate around the ball, making a purple triangle made of darkness. When the ball has collected enough energy from the triangle, the users shoot with all the energy from the triangle collected on the ball. *'From Orion no Kokuin' **'Penguin the God & Devil:' A combination shoot hissatsu with Ares Hiroto, The first user kicks the ball up into the air with a dark purple electrical-like aura around it. The second user then jumps into the air following the previously kicked ball. That user then grows massive, golden, angel looking wings which turn the ball a golden color. As that user is about to kick the ball, the other user summons six demonic red penguins from the ground that have black demonic wings and red glowing eyes. That user then flies up with the penguins to meet the other user. They both kick the ball and a half angel golden half demonic red aura follows the ball as well as three demonic penguins and three angel-like penguins. **'Death Crusher Zone:' A combination shoot with 4 users, The users glide down while spinning, summoning the Death Zone triangles around them. As the Koori no Yari shot falls down, so do the other users. The three users slam onto the ball, shooting a lance from the purple triangles that launches towards the opponents' goal. **'Koutei Penguin 2gou feat. Shark:' A combination shoot with 3 users and upgraded version of its original version, The first kick sends the ball upwards, making the partners with dark blue-indigo energy covered both shoots in the air. The penguins, instead of soaring around the ball, turn into both a massive blue and yellow mass of energy shaped like a penguin and energy shaped purple like a shark (same shape as his Shark the Deep) along with dark blue-indigo wave of water, and both glide towards the goal. **'Last Resort Σ:' One of the strongest combination shoot with Asuto, Nosaka and Hikaru, also it is the strongest version of Last Resort, The four users charge a massive energy ball above their head, Nosaka jumps up and does an overhead kick to the ball to send it downward to the ground, before Hikaru moves close to it and uses his left leg to do a low reverse roundhouse kick to spin a ball, then Asuto and Haizaki jump up and kick a ball together, deliver a powerful shoot which transforms to four coloured energy dragons (red, orange, blue and green) toward to goal and crush anyone who hinders it. Key: Ares no Tenbin | Orion no Kokuin Gallery Haizaki Ryouhei all hissatsus| Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Inazuma Eleven Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Energy Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Water Users Category:Flight Users Category:Earth Users Category:Light Users Category:Antiheroes Category:Weapon Masters Category:Sword Users Category:Athletes Category:Humans Category:Anime Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Summoners Category:Tier 7